Embodiments disclosed herein relate to distributing entropy from a file system to a parallel computing system.
High quality random numbers are essential for many aspects of computer systems, most notably in the area of security. However, computer systems have a difficult time generating high quality random numbers, i.e., numeric sequences that are close to being truly random. There are many algorithms that generate random numbers, but they typically generate the same sequence of numbers, thus suffering from predictability.